Daughter Dearest
by le-vrai-visqueux
Summary: When Jack Napier's wife left him, she was pregnant. 20 yrs later, he's back as the Joker and he wants his daughter. Rated for language and mature themes
1. Fanatic

**A/N: I had this idea, and needed o get it out of my system. Should I continue? Wut do you think?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman. Neither do I own Skye Sweetnam (that's who the song in here is by)**

The crowd shouting, the lights on me, I lived for it. For five hours every night I could forget about everything and perform. It didn't matter that the spectators were drunk. It didn't matter one bit. What mattered was that they enjoyed my music. They were having fun dancing and drinking to _my_ music. You see, I was the lead singer and guitar of Stitched Princess, the house band at Saratone's, a local bar. I smiled as I sang my closing song:

_I am a new breed of doll  
Psycho baby doll gone wrong  
Toolbelt with a lollipop  
Curling iron, Kalashnikov  
I am a new breed of doll  
Fighting for a brave new world  
Gas mask and a magic wand  
Bulldozer and tutu on  
Load up, load up  
March to the future  
Lipstick, I might kill you or kiss ya  
Baby doll gone wrong  
She cries real tears  
In her bed tonight  
Press the button right  
She will glow so bright  
She bleeds real blood  
Cut her with a knife  
She'll fight for her life  
But it's you who dies  
Surprise, surprise  
Catch me  
Can you still believe  
My name  
And can't you see this  
Baby doll gone wrong  
I am a new breed of doll  
Crash helmet and halo on  
Jackhammer and my apron  
Throw my head back, sing a song  
I am a new breed of doll  
Mace you with my aerosol  
Tinkerbell and S&M  
Bumper car that has a brain  
Load up, load up  
March to the future  
Lipstick, I might kill you or kiss ya  
Baby doll gone wrong  
She cries real tears  
In her bed tonight  
Press the button right  
She will glow so bright  
And she bleeds real blood  
Cut her with a knife  
She'll fight for her life  
But it's you who dies  
Surprise, surprise  
In her bed tonight  
Press the button right  
She will glow so bright  
And she bleeds real blood  
Cut her with a knife  
She'll fight for her life  
But it's you who dies  
Surprise, surprise  
Baby doll  
I'll kick the boys and make them fall  
Baby doll  
I'll kick the boys and make them fall  
Sugar and razor blade  
Acid pink lemonade  
That's how baby dolls are made  
We misbehave  
We misbehave  
Load up, load up  
March to the future  
Lipstick, I might kill you or kiss ya  
Baby doll gone wron  
She cries real tears  
In her bed tonight  
Press the button right  
She will glow so bright  
She bleeds real blood  
Cut her with a knife  
She'll fight for her life  
But it's you who dies  
Surprise, surprise  
In her bed tonight  
Press the button right  
She will glow so bright  
She cries real tears  
Cut her with a knife  
She'll fight for her life  
But it's you who dies  
Surprise, surprise_

The crowds cheers deafened me. I smiled at the wolf whistles and cat calls as I leaned over to pick up the tips. It was perfect. My eyes drifted around the crowd until they found there mark. In his usual place was our regular. He would come in right as we would come on, and leave when we were finished. He was our one and only true fan, and I planned to keep him. I smiled and waved to him. His head nodded from under his purple cap. "LEX! Are you gonna sleep on the stage!" I heard Tyson, our base, shout to me from backstage. I smiled once more at our mysterious fanatic in purple, and ran backstage.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

From underneath the hat, the Joker smiled. Alexandria Napier would be easier than he thought.


	2. Reunion

I walked down the halls of backstage to a bathroom. When I closed the bathroom door everything came crashing. It always happens like this. Whenever I'm happy and on top of the world, I break down afterwards.

I slammed my hands onto the edge of the sink. Finally, the tears that had been threatening released themselves. I wanted – no – _needed_ to get back out there. I needed the performance high to get back on my feet. That was the only type of high I would get. I was never one to make an ass of myself just to escape.

I looked at my pale face. It now had mascara streaks from my break down. My dark brown eyes were heavily covered heavily in mascara, making them seem black. My curly dirty blond hair was falling out of its already messy pony tail. To say the least, I was a mess. The emotion hit me like a wave again. He broke up with me She hates me I can't do anything right I'm all but homeless He broke up with me She hates me I can't do anything right I'm all but homeless He broke up with me She hates me I can't do anything right I'm all but homeless He broke up with me She hates me I can't do anything right I'm all but homeless. The mantra repeated in my head.

I opened my purse and scrabbled inside. I needed something I can control. Some form of pain that I could stop whenever I wanted. I pulled out my razor blade. This was the pain I could control. Gingerly, I placed it against my wrist and pressed. I smiled, almost to the point of giggling from the pain. Call me a masochist if you must, but it was a relief. I watched the steady swirl of red down the sink. A small giggle escaped my lips. It was amazing how, just like that, I could cause things.

"Do you know where Alexandra is?" a voice floated in.

"Uh, in the bathroom, sir" Crap! This was a coed bathroom for the staff. I quickly ran the water to wash the blood down, yanked my sleeve down and stuffed the razor into my pocket. Just in time. The door creaked open.

"Alexandra?" I recognized the voice but couldn't quite put my finger on it. Maybe from television?

"Yeah?" The door was pushed all the way open. A man stood in the doorway. He had his head down and a hat pulled down over his face, but I recognized him instantly. He was our fan. "Oh, hi! Call me Lex!" I smiled sweetly and half-skipped over to him.

"Alexan – Lex, I . . . I must say, I am a ­huge," he paused like he was searching for a word, "_fan_, yeah, fan, of yours." Did he know me or something?

"Why thanks! But you know, I am only one part of the band. Why don't you go find Tyson and Rex?"

"Naw, they don't _do_ anything for the band! What would they be without you? You can't be a band without a guitar and singer."

"Actually, the drums are the heart of a band. Bad drummer, bad band."

"Hmmm, maybe, but – what is that on your wrist?" My eyes shot to my wrist. There one my light blue t-shirt was a red stain. My wrist had still been bleeding when I yanked down my shirt.

"Oh, I just cut myself on the . . . on the door frame." Yeah, that works.

He didn't buy it. His hand shot out to my wrist. I tried to pull it behind my back, but he easily beat me. Ignoring my attempts at freedom, he pulled up my sleeve. "Is it that bad for my little Alexandra?" He pulled me into a hug. Who was this guy? I put my hands on his chest and pushed. He looked down at me and I opened my mouth to scream. His face was painted, and I recognized him instantly as the Joker. Immediately, he clapped a hand on my face. "Come on, Angel!" Angel? I remembered the letters my dad would send me on my birthday and Christmas until I was 8. He would always call me "Angel" but he couldn't. "We wouldn't want to ruin this wonderful father daughter reunion!"

**A/N: Joker's kinda fluffy in this one, but he won't be for long it I continue, pinky swear! What do you think? Continue?**


	3. Explanations

**A/N: I decided to continue it. I'm enjoying working with Lex. I'm gonna do some more character work in my notebook, so idk how long it'll be until the next chapter.**

"N-no," I stuttered dumbly against his chest.

"Y-yes" he mimicked me, "Come _on!_ We're spittin' images!" He cackled and turned me to face the mirror. He was right in a way. We had the same dark eyes almost the same dirty blond curly hair (his had the green tinge), and even the same nose. The only real differences were our face shapes and the fact that I was a giant 5'2".

My shock was quickly replaced with anger. "Why the hell did you leave us?!"

His trademark switch blade was out and he held me at arms length, "Oh-ho-ho! Is _that_" he tapped my nose with the knife, "what she told you? And, ah, tell me. What _reasons_ has she given you to _trust_ her? Hmmm . . ." None. She had let her boyfriend use and abuse me until I was fifteen. That was when I finally had the guts to leave. She had let him rape me. She had sat back and let him cause me to be afraid of contact. She was the reason why anytime a guy _really_ liked tried to go to second base, I turned and ran all the way back to the dugout. I could have been normal if not for her.

My thoughts must of shown plainly on my face. "See, see! I'm not the bad guy here. Really, she is! Because, you know, she left me."

"Why did you stop writing?" That question had been nagging me for years.

"Because!" he put his hands out like it was obvious. "I became _me!_"

"And . . ." I waved my hands for him to continue.

"If you were receiving cards from _me_, not only would you be in danger, but so would _I_! Ya know, they do have ways of tracking things!" He folded his arms. Was he getting annoyed with me?

"What do you want Jo – dad," I corrected myself.

"You know, I like _daddy_ a lot bett4r than dad! It's more . . . fun!" he giggled.

"Ya – no," I laughed. Why didn't people find him hilarious? "What is it you want, dad?"

"Not until you say daddy!" he sing-songed.

"Fine, _humph_!" I folded my arms, "What do you want, _daddy,_" I growled.

"That's my little Angel," He ruffled my hair. "I," he pointed to himself, "want you" he pointed to me, " to come with me!" He started to jump up and clap his hands.

"W-what! Come with – NO!" I spluttered out.

"Why not!" He leaned in.

"Because! I'm finally getting a life started! I'm already 20 and I'm actually starting to enjoy what I do! I'm getting settled!"

"You're, ah, wrist . . . tells me _differently_," he grabbed my scarred and cut wrist.

"No," I whispered.

"What's, ah, that?" he cackled. For the second time, I realized how he can strike so much fear into people.

"No, I'm not coming with you," I said firmly.

"I, ah, had a _feeling_ you'd say that!" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a rag. "Sleep tight!" He placed it in front of my mouth. I immediately stopped breathing. "Ah, _come on!_ Just take a nice deep breath! For your dearest _dad_." I shook my head no vigorously."NOW!" He roared. I shrank back. Everything was starting to go blurry from lack of air. "Not gonna play, ah, the easy way are we?" Still holding the cloth to my mouth, he used his other hand to propel me into the wall and partially into the mirror. I gasped from the pain as I collided with the wall. I vaguely heard and felt the shatter of the mirror as I collided with it and I vaguely heard the Joker say some thing. I couldn't completely make it out but it sounded like he was tucking me in or something. Asshole.


	4. Tyson

**A/N: Long chapter, probably my fave yet though! Review please!**

I sat up slowly. The bed I was sitting on had an orange satin coverlet. I didn't even know they made orange satin. The walls were painted neon blue with hot pink squares interlocking. I slipped out of bed and onto the white wood floor. I tried not to look at the walls; they were giving me a headache. It actually would have looked semi normal, had there not been bars covering the window. A sharp pain in my head reminded me of what had happened last night. The Joker couldn't be my dad. He just couldn't. Okay, what had my mom told me about him? He had gone crazy, Joker. I looked just like him, I cringed, check. Most importantly, he had a Glasgow grin. Ugh, check! But, it just couldn't be. The Joker had no fatherly attributes. Even if he did help conceive me, he was nothing but a sperm donor. As far as I'm concerned I have NO dad.

I turned around quickly, my head protested avidly, when the door swung open. "Ah, good! You're awake!" He walked closer and I whimpered. Well, what would you do if the Joker was stalking toward you and doing it _quickly_? "Is my little angel really gonna be like that? Come on! No more Narrows! You're in Beau-tee-full Gotham City now!" I rolled my eyes today was just full of oxymorons . . . and morons. "Look, babe," he grabbed my face in his hands. "Look. At. Me. I know why you wuoldn't be, ah, happy about this, but we . . . we all just gotta deal!" I tried to wiggle out of his grasp.

"Why didn't you just le me live my life? I'm an adult now, I don't need parental supervision!" He cackled at this. Not laughed, CACKLED!!!

"Because! The Narrows is no place for my little angel! Come on, Lex! Your friend, what's his name . . . . . . . TYSON! Yeah . . . he, ah, he told me that you were going through tough times and, I thought I could loosen your burden!" I rolled my eyes. "And then, anthen, you know what? I went to one of your, ah, _performances_, and saw how those guys saw you! What those guys were saying about you. I didn't like it, I didn't like it. Not. One. Bit. So, I, ah, I went to your gigs, to, ah, make sure they didn't try any funny stuff."

"So why did you have to take me?"

"You know your questions are getting on my nerves." His knife was out and he was waving it at me. His tongue ran over his lips. "And, you . . . . you are still my daughter –" what the hell was he getting at? "Though I don't believe violence –" I laughed at this, doesn't believe in violence my butt. His grin widened, apparently, he had intended this" – but, I may _just_ have to make an exception!" He cackled as my giggles faded quickly and I attempted to make myself as small as possible. My stomach growled quite audibly. "Why don't you, ah, go get cleaned up, and then, we'll have some, ah, _real_ father-daughter time!" He giggled. He was planning something, I knew it, but a shower sounded so nice right now.

I made my way to the other door in the room, assuming that was the bathroom. Who's house was this? I opened the shower door and climbed in. The hot water hurt my head wound, but I enjoyed it. Not like it turned me on, but it reminded me that this wasn't a dream. The pain told me I was alive. Of course I was scared to death of the Joker, but I was free of my prison in the Narrows. I grabbed the shampoo. Apparently he had been expecting this for a long time because there was Herbal Essences shampoo and conditioner. I highly doubted him and his men used Herbal Essences. His men. That brought on a new topic. The Joker had said Tyson had told him about my personal struggles. Did that mean he worked for him? There really wasn't another option. If the Joker had kidnapped him, he wouldn't have been at our gig. Hmm.

I stepped out of he shower and shivered from the cold. Someone must have come in here while I was in the shower, because a deep purple towel sat on top of the sink. Grabbing it, I wrapped it around me.

When I passed by the mirror, I did a double take. Damn, I needed make up. Nrmally, I wasn't a priss and I'd just throw on some eyeliner and run out the door. But never did I need coverup more than I did now. There was a long scratch from my right templeto my right eye. On my right jaw was a cut two inches long that had been stitched up. From my right eye to my nose was another scratch. The contact with the mirror had really screwed me up. The left side of my face had a few little scratches but, since the mirror had been on my right, didn't receive the brunt of the damage. I scrambled through the drawers, praying the Joker knew I'd want cover up. I finally found the make-up kit. It was stuffed underneath the sink. Thank God! I grabbed the cover up and quickly threw it on. I winced as I dabbed around the stitches. It probably wasn't healthy to put it on the stitches so I didn't. The last thing I needed was to be sick here. I closed the make up kit. I would finish after I got dressed.

I ignored the black and white dress on the bed. I saw the ruffles and knew nothing good could come from it. I strutted over to the drawers and opened them up. There was nothing but Hot Topic underwear. He had made it impossible to not wear the dress. I threw on some of the lingerie, not caring if they matched. Was anybody gonna see them? No. I don't care what the Joker wants; I will stab someone with one of the heels he left me if he tried that.

I turned to the mirror and gasped. It wasn't as preppy as I had thought it would be. The left side of the bodice went down to my thigh and the right to my waist. All around the skirt was a foot and ruffled. The neckline had a black ribbon across it. It was a tank top and he had given me no gloves to cover my scars on my wrist. I turned around to look at the back: plain except for a corset. I loved it! A knock on the door took me out of my awing.

"Lex, are you dressed?" Tyson's gruff voice called from behind the door.

"No, but I need help! Come in!" I smiled at him. By the look of it, he hadn't slept well. The spikes in the back of his hair were messy and his long bangs went fifty different directions. "Dude, did you sleep at all?"

"Just woke up! I wanted to explain everything." He ran his hands threw his black and purple hair, probably trying to gain some semblance of control.

"I'm thinking I understand. Can you lace this up?"

"You're asking me, to lace something up?"

"Just do it!" I complained.

"Fine, let me explain why I'm here though." I felt the tugs as he tightened the corset.

"I understand completely, Tye!"

I rolled my eyes, I'd known him since kindergarten; I think I understood his reasoning. "Lex, I don't think you do, the Bo – your father had been having a meeting. I had heard his voice, and I got curious – you know how I am – so I went up to look. There he was, telling his people what he wanted to do. He saw me, I ran and fought. I had taken down a few of his men, I had even killed one. The Boss was about to kill me and I begged him," I snorted; I just couldn't see Tyson begging, not even to the Joker, "Hey! He's scary! Anyways, I had said I would do anything to live. He apparently decided that I could be of use and hired me." That was generally what I thought.

I walked over to the bathroom. "How long have you worked for the Jo – my dad?" I asked as I took out a hair dryer.

"Since junior year!" he shouted over the blow dryer.

"You killed a guy in Junior year?"

"Hey, I just kicked him in the head! He was the one to lose his balance!" He put on a mock insulted face. I laughed. It was nice to have some semblance of human activity. Suddenly, his hand shot out to my scarred wrist. "How long?" I turned off the blow dryer and looked into his face. Hurt and concern shown all over it. This was terrible. I never wanted to hurt Tyson, never ever.

"Since sophomore year," I grumbled. He pulled me into him for a hug. I wrapped my arms around myself for protection. His hand moved to my neck and pulled my head to his chest. I cried. Everything that had been building up over the past few years was completely let out. Tyson didn't judge me. There were no calls of "emo" of "cutter" as I had thought there would be at this moment. Just comforting.


	5. Make Up

**A/N: Finally got this done! i'm really liking where this is going. Don't worry, there'll be more insane Lex later!**

I don't know how long we sat there. A few minutes at the most. But it felt like hours. He's my best friend, I swear, nothing more. But the comfort I felt with him was so helpful. It was so nice to know that I had a friend to go through this giant change with. "Aw! Look at the little lovebirds!" The Joker just has to ruin special moments.

"It's not anything like that, Boss. She's my best friend!" Tyson let go of me and held me at arms distance.

"Hmmm . . . Angel, you're gonna have to get some make up on, you look like crud! I can't take you out like that, now can I?" he patted the top of my head and strolled out of the room. I rolled my eyes and grabbed the hairdryer to finish up the back of my hair. When that was finished I turned to my face. God, the Joker was right, I looked like crap! My eyes were red, puffy and blood shot, what little mascara I had on had run down my cheeks. And of course my stitches didn't help much. I quickly washed my face and reapplied the cover up and mascara. I threw on some red lipstick and black eye shadow. I looked all right . . . I guess.

"Wow, there's actually a girl under all the baggy clothes," I jumped. I thought Tyson had left with the Joker.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha no," I gave him the most serious look I could muster.

"Watch it; your face will freeze that way!" He smirked at me and I gave in, my high giggles melded with his bass laughter.

I grabbed a couple of rubber bands from the kit and threw my hair into low pigtails. "How do I looks?" I did a ballerina twirl.

"Amazing! Come on! Let's head out to the van," he grabbed my hand and led me out of the room. As I looked over the walls I decided one thing: This has to be a house. The walls were plastered and painted. Every room had carpet and hardwood. I had always expected the Joker's hide out to be in some abandoned building.

"Hey, Tyson, what is this place?"

"It's one of the . . . the guys' parent's old place," his voice was monotone, unfeeling. It didn't sound like Tyson.

"Is there some reason behind this being their _old_ place?" I asked.

"It's complicated. Actually, it's not. The joker liked the house, he killed the parents, the son was 5. It was the first time I was there to witness something truly ruthless." He shuddered from the memory. "Lex, breathe." I hadn't realized I had been holding my breath, but I had been. I let out a huge gust of breath and started to breath normally.

When we got out the front door, I had a chance to see actually where we were. We a little ways outside of Gotham. You could see the city from the house, but it would still be a little drive to the main part. Great. I turned around to look at the house. It was medium sized. The outside was paneled with a spring green and it had a nice white fence surrounding it. It looked . . . Victorian, maybe? Yeah, that was it. I smiled, it was nice, it wasn't a house you would take a second glance at, maybe not even a first.

Tearing my eyes from the house I looked to see the vans parked outside. Now, _that_ would attract a second and even third glance. I giggled slightly and started to walk toward the vans. Suddenly my feet were off the ground and I was being twirled around. "There's my little angel!" The joker giggled and set me down. I turned to him and folded my arms. "Why so serious?" he cackled when I rolled my eyes at him, "No, no, o! You're makeup is all wrong my deary!" Out of nowhere he produced a bottle of white grease paint and started to smear it onto my face. "There we go! All better!" he cackled. This was definitely a reason to avoid looking into a mirror. I crawled into the van next to the joker. After everything that's happened so far, I was prepared for anything.

"Tyson, can you hold my compact?" Tyson just rolled his eyes and held out his hand. I guess he was used to this stuff by now. The Joker eyed me curiously. "Can you gimme the white?" I held out my hand expectantly. He growled. "I promise I won't mess it up. I just need to fix a few things." The Joker growled again, rolled his eyes and dug it out of his coat. I turned to the compact that Tyson was now holding and focused on fixing the Joker's paint job. I grimaced. In some places you could see my skin through it, in others it was lalyered so thick you could se the lump. I rubbed everything out to even it and then reapplied it. "_Happy?_" I turned to my dad with a completely fake smile.

"Yep! But, try to have some fun!" he smiled and reached for my makeup bag that was sitting on the floor.

"No!" I moved it away from him and grabbed out the eyeliner.

"I had thought you two would get along but this is just plain old creepy!" Tyson said as I was reapplying my eyeliner, heavily, to appease my _daddy_.

"We do not get along," I growled. I heard the Joker's cackle of agreement. I sat back. have fun? Hmmm. Aha! I took the black eyeliner and drew a straight line from the corner of my lips to my chin. I did the same thing to the other side. I looked like one of those creepy puppets those freaks used. I smiled slightly. It looked . . . sexy. I took off the red lipstick and used purple instead, but something was missing. Aha! Shuffling through my kit, I found some ice blue sparkly eyeliner. I smirked at the idea. It seemed too perfect. Being very careful, I drew a giant heart around my eye and filled it in. _Perfect_. I turned to the Joker "Happy?" I quirked an eyebrow.

"Good, _we're here!_" He giggled and clapped his hands. I couldn't hide the shock on my face when I saw where we were and then the realization of what we were doing. _Finally!_


End file.
